You Found Me: Order and Chaos
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: This is a crossover with General Hospital...This is after the TWO PARKERS. Parker and Sophie tried Port Charles for vacation, a bank robbery goes wrong kills Elizabeth Webber..Parker goes after the bank robbers and get a little help from JASAM
1. Chapter 1

_You Found Me: Order and Chaos_

_By_

_Co-Written_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010 and bludfang_

_Part One_

_**Two Weeks Ago…**_

_Parker and Sophie walked into there room at the Metro Court.. They had a mission to spend the rest of there vacation together. When Carly saw them together she treated like customers but was annoyed that her employees would staring. "Back to work or your fired." Carly ordered and they did for that the couple would offered the penthouse. Sophie paid in advance and Parker went upstairs with her to enjoy there vacation which they didn't have thanks to Parker's sister. So they would together and after a few hours. Parker needed to make a withdraw and so she ran to the bank…_

"_Use the front door." Sophie said and Parker responded, "You are no fun." "I begged to say differently." Sophie said back and Parker then saw that there was a lot of school buses for a field trip. As she saw there was a series of red cars. As Parker walked in, she kept staring at those cars and then saw a scout who was so obvious.. Parker just went for the withdraw and then looked at that teller…_

"_By the way, you might want to hit the button someone is going to rob you." Parker said and the hood with sunglass made sure no one would make her out later. As Parker was turning to leave, the robbers came in. They came out with clown masks. Parker laid down and hid the money. As they made there demands and robbed the bank, the cops would called. As Parker looked around there was a blonde Aussie and a what looked like a 10-year old brunette. As she looked to the right there was what looked like a nurse with two boys which she was telling to stay by her side. This was going to be a long day.. _

_Thirty minutes later Sophie was wandering where Parker was and there was a text..__** Sorry running late caught as a customer in a bank robbery, love ya Parker.." **__Sophie couldn't believe her look as Carly was freaking out and as she was making calls. Sophie sat down and Carly overheard that girlfriend was in there as well. Carly said that her son and the father was in there. _

_Parker looked around, saw that the gunmen had way bigger guns and should be in the back of the bank. The shorter gunmen should be in the front while the obvious leader was pointing the gun around…_

"_Rookies…" Parker muttered under her breath…_

_Parker saw one of the gunmen was shaking, the boys would scare enough as it is and one of them escape from her mother. The gunmen turned, Parker ran and got the boy out of the way…The nurse screamed. _


	2. Chapter 2

_You Found Me: Order and Chaos_

_By_

_Co-Written_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010 and bludfang_

_Part Two_

_**Present…**_

_Nate walked into the room where the team was going to get there next mission and as he gave Elliot a look. "Our new client was one of New York's finest now Boston's finest and there's a problem, she wants us to help find her girlfriend. The picture of her is the same picture of…Sophie and parker would back from there trip from Connecticut through Pine Valley to Port Charles. Sophie was on the phone.. "Yes Carly, I will talk to my people, how's Jax? I swear that one night in England meant nothing…" Sophie said and then hung up. Parker was still troubled by what happened at the robbery and Sophie saw this.. "You saved someone." Sophie said and Parker responded, "Those boys are going to be separated and grow up without a mother, she lost a baby." Sophie gave Parker a tighter hug. "I hope we could get them, I want to kill them.." Parker said and they walked in…As Parker walked in, the whole team was silent. "What? It's not like I didn't save the boys." Parker said._

_Everyone was in a bad mood but honored Parker for what she did and they would looking at Elliot. "Somebody is in trouble." Parker said like a eight year old… "We're being blackmail…" Nate announced and Elliot then explained that he was with some chick who he talked about how New York's security for banks never think about school trips and how crazy traffic would be. He didn't think anything about it until he saw on the television and the rash of crimes. "This was one month ago.." Elliot said and added, "There's been nine thefts and it gets worst." _

"_I saw these guys in action in Port Charles. They would insulting as thieves and they killed Elizabeth Webber plus the fact she was pregnant with an automatic, I know it was an accident but it was sloppy. I want to nail them" Parker asked and Elliot never likes when kids are hit.. "That bitch is blackmailing…" Elliot went and hit flipped a chair over. _


	3. Chapter 3

_You Found Me: Order and Chaos_

_By_

_Co-Written_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010 and bludfang_

_Part Three_

"_Are you telling us that the woman that he got pregnant is the same woman who the cop believes kidnapped her girlfriend and is holding her hostage? She transferred here to find her girlfriend because it was believe this was the origin of the bank robber's home who is also the cops' girlfriend…" Sophie said and Elliot just shook his head. Hardison then thought he would throw one more curve ball, he pulled a psych ward and it was then Parker who knew that place. "I know that place…" Parker said and Sophie rubbed her neck because Sophie was the only one who knew that. "That place is only for the serious disturbed women, I visit my mother." Parker said and Sophie knew that as well. "It's center around Multiple personality disorder and if one person looks at me…I will stab you with a fork." Parker announced. _

"_She knows about us but not these two." Hardison said and Nate added, "They are despair and there confidence is shot. They will need guidance and it helps we have the world's greatest thief." So Parker looked at tapes of the bank robbers stealing after the one in Port Charles, she had to get popcorn and got a big bucket…She sat there laughing her ass off at them all. _

"_How are they getting away?" Parker yelled at the television and you could swear she was watching a Jim Carrey movie. After the fifth one, she had a whole notebook of do not mainly. After she had a good laugh, she got a beer and laugh some more then took the bottle then crushed it in her hand. Parker sternly threw the glass in the trash can. _

_Elliot was fixing Parker's hand and Sophie was there. "We need you to keep a leveled head." Sophie said and Elliot responded, "She's right. Just be Parker, the thief.." "My stepfather took my bunny, he told me to either be a better thief or don't do this again. So I calmly waited till they left and my stepfather was sleeping it off. I took my bunny, I calmly turned the gas all the way and calmly make sure the house could blow up just as I left.." Parker said and looked at them both. As Elliot finished, Parker walked out…_

_Hardison fixed Parker's ear piece and she took down her hair down. Nate then said, "We need you focus. I know you want these guys." "Did I ever tell you about my bunny…" Parker said and Sophie responded, "Parker…" Sophie walked Parker outside the door then closed the door. "After the big bang, my mother couldn't get her medication, I didn't care she let that bastard hit her and me. That mother she care about her boys, she gripped them and turned her back to shield them…That boy wasn't hurt but her last thoughts was to make sure he was fine. That's a mother." Parker said and cried a little. Sophie kissed her in the head and then looked at Parker. _

"_Sweetheart, I need for you to be Parker, I need for you to jump off roofs and hang on buildings, I need for you to sleep upside down. I need for you to trust your impulses and when it's over, I will be here…" Sophie said and Parker responded, "They would funny on tape." Parker walked off…_


	4. Chapter 4

_You Found Me: Order and Chaos_

_By_

_Co-Written_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010 and bludfang_

_Part Four_

_**At the hideout…**_

_Christina was untying herself as she was done being her weak counterpart. Now she was the brilliant bank robber, she had too many close calls. _

"_You guys are funny.." Parker said in the distance and Christina responded, "Who the hell are you?" "The disguises would good…You cut off the silent alarm, the minute the teller sees a gun or security moving a certain direction they hit it. The automatics…Overkill! That's why the cops have those vast not for fashion statements…._

_You hit the vault last.. You always hit the vault first, I mean I do it for fun and I would have been in and out like my girlfriend tells me.." Parker said and Christina had a negative responds to that.. "She's the other personality." Sophie said. _

"_I know who you are." Christina said and added, "Your Parker.." "No I'm not because if I was Parker, I would have stolen all your money. I mean you have a lot of money." Parker said and added, "I saw your tapes and laugh my ass off.. You need to be polished, spit and shine. That's why I'm here." Christina looked at the blonde and saw she wasn't bullshitting about helping. "We're planning on going after First National and Trust." Christina said and Parker responded, "Have you looked it over?" "Not yet. We take three days preparation and then we do it." Christina told Parker and the greatest told her that she would like to come to watch them go through the process…_

"_You have to keep a calm head too. Nobody should get killed." Parker said and Christina stopped. "It wasn't my fault, it was her fault. She should have protected her children better, if it was a child I would feel that." Christina walked off and Parker was really trying not to hurt this person. She followed Christina. _

_The cop who was looking for her girlfriend went to the bar for an update and then she recognized some familiar faces. One of them was Sam McCall and Jason Morgan who was watching two guys. One of them the bank robber and the cop walked up to them with her gun ready.. "What the hell?" Sam asked and the cop barrel her gun in the guy's forehead. "Where the fuck is she?" cop asked and the other guy got up, he was met with a right cross by Jason. "Back up!" The cop said and Sophie ran down then paid the bartender…_

"_Wait!" Sophie yelled and saw who that was. It was Jason and Sam. "You're here because of Elizabeth." Sophie said and added, "Let them go." As Sophie told her what happened she did it quietly as she walked with them. "We are working through the inside to get these people, I know you want justice." Sophie said and Jason responded, "They need to pay." "I agree." Sophie said and added, "Parker is a great thief, she could throw them off…" Sophie told them this as they went to a quiet place. "How long before they do it?" Sam asked and Sophie responded, "Three days. We need to catch them as long as the leader is exposed. Do whatever the hell you want to rest." "We want to meet the rest of your team. We done research. Your hacker is good ours is better." Sam said and so they went upstairs. Jason had to stop and dragged the guy out…Sophie paid the bartender extra…_


End file.
